Zadea Riso-Ordo Phillios
Biography ??? Appearance Zadea has long silver hair that hangs just to the top of her thighs, or to the small of her back when braided. She has matching silver eyes, and her skin with unlike most Echani is dark grey instead of the pale skin of normal Echani. She wears revealing tight fighting clothes, and carries several weapons with her at all times. Sometimes she still uses her Beskar'gam, which is painted in Black with a blood Red trim on it. When not wearing amour, she always wears high heeled combat boots, having trained that way since she was 19. She has a built in comlink inside of her skin, the receiver in her ear lobe, and the mic built into her vocal cord. She has ancient sith runes the corkscrew from her neck, down her body, and down her right leg, from a Sith Alchemy Experiment forced upon her by Ver'metus, when she grows angry, the runes glow brighter, and the Alchemical Properties kick in. Weapons *1 Split Double Bladed Saber, both blades red. *1 9' Light Whip, with a black glow when ignited. *1 Modified Plasma pistol from Phantom, strapped to her left thigh. *Spikes that extend from the toe of either boot. *Her incisors are sharpened, and filled with a deadly poison, force activated release. *2 Daggers concealed under Scanner Resistant Synthetic Skin. *1 Strip of Class D explosives, also concealed like the daggers. Beskar'gam Helmet has infrared, and macrobinocular visor. Environmental Filter. Jet Pack with fuel for 2 hours of flight. Right wrist had a flamethrower for use for 6 minutes. Left wrist has MM9 Mini Concussion Rocket. Rocket Dart launchers that carry deadly poisons, to stun agents, depending on her mission. Personality Kind and caring, patient and understanding, until you piss her off. Then she's fiercely violent. She strongly dislikes backing down or running from a fight. She holds grudges against people that anger her for a long time. Family *Helius Ordo, ex-husband :*Daughter Te'oma Ordo. *Nicholas Phillios- Current Husband. *:Abdel Ordo-Phillios-son *:Sinina Ordo-Phillios- daughter *Stormacht Undom-Half brother. *Zel Ceus-Adoptive Brother. Friends *Matriarch Sabine Vessler *Fael *Nekrayleaus Dharan Zwinick *Stormacht Undom *Phantom Armageddon *Blaze Tempest *Cougar *Illusico Blackhawk *Tanith Desaevio *Atia Khar *Pirate King Krall *Lord Militant Loki Fleets The Judgment Allegiance Star Destroyer, The Judgment *Craft: Allegiance-class Star Destroyer *Type: Star Destroyer *Length: 2,200 Meters *Hyperdrive system-Equipped *Shielding-Equipped *Communication systems-Hyperwave tranceivers *Weapons: *:80 Heavy Turbo laser Batteries *:50 Heavy Turbo laser Cannons *:20 Warhead Launchers *:50 Ion Cannons *:15 Tractor Beam Projectors *Crew: 51,500 *Top Speed: 70 MGLT *Troop Capacity: 4,850 *Cargo Capacity: 45,000 Metric Tons *48 Starfighters *Passengers: 4,850 Hapes Nova Battle Cruiser *Manufacturer-Hapan Consortium *Model -Nova-class battle cruiser *Class-Cruiser *Length-400 meters *Hyperdrive rating *:Class 1.5 *:Backup class 12 *Shielding: *:Equipped (backup systems equipped on newer builds and retrofits) *Navigation system: *:Navigation computer equipped *Armament *:Hapan turbolaser batteries (25) *:Fire Arc: 5 fore, 5 aft, 5 port, 5 starboard, 5 turret *:Crew: 3 *:Space Range: 75 km *:Heavy point-defense laser cannons (10) *::Fire Arc: Front *::Crew: 2 *::Space Range: 25 km *:Ion cannons (10) *:Fire Arc: Front *:Crew: 1 *:Space Range: 50 km *:Atmospheric Range: 100 km *Complement *:Miy'til starfighters (24) *:Hetrinar assault bombers (6) *Crew *:Crew (1,700) *:Gunners (90) *Passengers *:600 (troops and support personnel) *Cargo capacity *:600 metric tons *Consumables *:1 Year *Other systems *:Retractable bridge armor Strike-Class Medium Cruiser *Length:450 meters *Height/depth:90 meters *Maximum acceleration:4 MGLT/s *MGLT:17 MGLT *Hyperdrive rating: *:Class 2.0 *:Backup Class 12.0 *Shielding: *:1600 SBD *Hull: *:768 RU *Armament: *:Turbolaser cannons (20) *:Turbolaser batteries (10) *:Ion cannons (10) *:Tractor beam projectors (10) *Complement: *Depending on configuration: *:TIE squadrons (1-3) *:AT-ST walkers (2) *:AT-AT walkers (1-5) *:Support speeders *Crew: *:Crew members (1,972) *:Gunners (140) *Passengers: *:340 troops *Cargo capacity: *:6,000 metric tons *Consumables: *:1.5 years Two Interdictor-Class Cruisers *Length: *:600 meters *Engine unit(s): *:Main thrusters (3) *:Auxiliary thrusters (4) *Hyperdrive rating: *:class 2 *Hyperdrive system: *:Equipped *Armament: *:Medium Turbolaser batteries (5) *:Point-Defense Light Laser Batteries (6) *:Tractor Beam Batteries (3) *:Gravity Well Projectors (4) *Complement: *:48 Sith Interceptors *:2 shuttles *Crew: *:5,224 *Passengers: *:3,600 (Sith troops) *Cargo capacity: *:11,000 tons *Consumables: *:3 years The Shadow Reaper *Length: *:30.1 meters *Maximum speed:(atmosphere) *:1,000 km/h *Hyperdrive rating: *:Class 1.0 *:Backup Class 16 *Shielding: *:Military-Grade Shield Generators *Navigation System *:Equipped *Armament: *:Twin Blaster Cannons (1) *:Ion Cannon Turret (1) *:Proton Torpedo Launcher (1;Common Modification) *Crew: *:Pilot (1) *Passengers: *:Guards (2) *:Prisoners (5) *Cargo capacity: *:35 metric tons *Consumables: *:5 weeks Appearance Painted in black and red like her amour. The amour plating is stealth coated, and the ship has an added Turbo laser mount, Sensor, and Comlink Jamming. Category:Characters